


Crazy

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [62]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened under the pillow fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

Wes hadn’t said anything when he had grabbed Hobbie’s arm and began dragging him in the opposite direction of the hanger. Hobbie was curious, but he had learned not to ask when Wes did crazy things and he didn’t have the energy to deal with the odd explanations. He definitely did not have the energy for it today, so he let his friend take him where ever it was he wanted them to go.

They didn’t stop until they reached the pilot’s lounge, and though there were others there no one looked at them as Wes brought Hobbie over to a large structure made from pillows and cushions. It was the ugliest thing Hobbie had seen in years, but Wes pointed at it and grinned before walking to the other side, bring Hobbie with him. Hobbie did pull away then, shaking off the hand that had been on his arm.

“Come on Hobbie, we have a couple hours to play and I’m going to make you have a good time even if I have to hold you down and tickle you in front of the other Rogues.” He gestured to the opening near the floor, “Now get in this thing or I’ll have to get Tycho to make it an order.”

Hobbie sighed and looked closely at the small entrance to the pillow cave. “I don’t think there is enough room under there.”

“Sure there is, I tested it out earlier with Corran.” Wes rubbed his arm briefly, “He pinches, so watch out if you ever have to share a small space with him. It must be a Jedi thing, Luke was always pinching me too.” He gestured to the opening, “Get in.”

Hobbie shrugged, still not having the energy to argue, and crawled into the structure. There was a thin padding on the floor and he saw bottles and a basket against the far wall of pillows. A small light source illuminated the space, but Hobbie couldn’t see what was powering it, and he didn’t want to ask. He rolled to his side once he was completely inside the fort and then Wes was nudging his legs to move further as he entered as well.

“Okay, now what?” Hobbie turned so he was laying on his other side, facing Wes.

“Now we have a drink, and some lunch, and you tell me what has been bothering you. Is Tycho a tyrant? The new Rogues boring and predictable? You miss me so much you can’t go on without me? Something is wrong, and I am going to find out what it is, no matter how long it takes. So spill it now to avoid the tortures I have prepared for later.” Wes grabbed two of the bottles, opening them before handing one to Hobbie.

Hobbie took a sip, lomin-ale, it was the favored drink of the new Rogues. He shook his head, “Do you know the feeling, when you are in a situation or a place that feels like it should be familiar but everything is different or strange?”

Wes frowned, “Not really.” He opened the basket and brought out two wrapped sandwiches.  He rolled to his side before sitting up to eat, waiting until Hobbie was also seated upright before handing the second sandwich to him.

“Well, that is what being a Rogue feels like for me.” Hobbie took a big bite out of the sandwich. “Maybe it’s just going from training others to flying missions again, but if you don’t feel like that with the Wraiths, maybe it isn’t.” He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. “I don’t know. The flying is familiar, and Tycho is familiar, but everything else is different and I don’t really know the new Rogues. They bonded over all of the crazy stuff Wedge had them doing, and even bonded with Tycho since he’s been with them since they trained together. And I – “ He trailed off, eating more of the sandwich.

“You don’t feel like you fit in anymore?” Wes hesitated and then decided against saying anything else, finishing his food and the bottle of ale. As soon as he was done he set the bottle aside and laid back, using a cushion as a pillow. “I feel like that too some times, with the Wraiths, but it’s because we’re in command and they are busy bonding with each other. There is a natural distance because of command.”

Hobbie finished his sandwich and laid back down on his side, facing Wes again. “It feels stupid, but I just wish that things were back the way they used to be with you and Wedge back with the Rogues. Tycho is a friend, but he’s understandably busy and we just don’t talk like we used to anymore, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Tycho is worried about you though. He said that you’ve been really quiet, that you spend your free time by yourself, and that you only seem happy when you get to shoot something.”

“I do like shooting things.” Hobbie nodded, “He doesn’t need to worry though.”

“Okay, but I’m worried too. We’re your friends and we just want you to be happy. At least occasionally.” Wes rolled to his side again, coming closer to Hobbie, “And if I have to resort to cruel and unusual punishment to make it happen, you know I will bring out the big guns. So you talk, or I tickle.”

Hobbie decided to talk, and if the Rogues in the lounge occasionally heard giggles coming from the pile of cushions, they were too polite to mention it later.

 


End file.
